


Technically, I Flew

by BlackWidowNat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Post series finale, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat
Summary: What will Lucifer do when he assumes his beloved Detective no longer wants anything to do with him now that she's seen the 'real' him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written Once Upon a Time stuff. This is my first try at Deckerstar fic, so please be gentle. This is unbeta-ed. The title comes from line for this very story from my awesome friend Emily, and it will make better sense in the next chapter.

_“Lucifer.  Lucifer.”  He takes one last look at Pierce’s body before standing to look at his detective.  He doesn’t notice her wide eyes and stiff stance when she sees him.  “It’s all true.”_

_“Detective?”_

_“It’s all true.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

That’s when he noticed the look on her face.  He took a few steps forward but stopped when she took a step away from him.

“What is it Detective?  Is everything alright?”  He made to reach towards her, but once again, she stepped back.

“What--wha…y-your face.  What…?”

“What do you mean?”  Lucifer looked around until he saw a mirror leaning against a column off to the side of the carnage.  He walked over to it and pushed the cloth covering it away, stumbling backwards as he saw his face: his hair was gone, and the burnt, red flesh stretched over his skull and his eyes, like embers of Hellfire burning in their sunken sockets.  No wonder she was afraid.

“Did you kill him?”  Chloe’s voice broke him out of his stupor and he spun around to see her crouched next to Pierce’s body.  She kept her eyes on Pierce and didn’t look up at him.

“Yes.”  Lucifer hesitated before continuing.  “He tried to kill you.  He tried to kill me…several times.  He shot me--”  Chloe’s head snapped up to him, taking in the six shots in his chest.

“He shot you?!”

“You were far enough that I was not affected.  But then he pulled out one of Maze’s knives and slashed me.  The knives were forged in Hell, so they’re one of the only things that can hurt me…besides you, of course.”

When Chloe looked away once more, he saw fear in her eyes: fear at his appearance and fear at what he’d done to Marcus.

“I’m sorry Chloe.”  He backed away from her, “I should’ve shown you my true face when we first met.  Because then you wouldn’t have had to go through everything you’ve gone through because of me.”

“What are you even talking about Lucifer?  Everything that’s happened to me isn’t your fault.”

“YES IT IS!  I AM THE DEVIL…”  He saw Chloe’s eyes go wide once more and he just knew that his eyes flared and his wings unfurled.  “…I am the Devil, I told you I was…and I have brought pain and ruin on you.  I won’t continue to do that, but I won’t keep anymore from you.”

“Oh my God.  The wings…the ones we went looking for on that case a couple years ago…they were real!”  Lucifer nodded.  “But…you cut them off.  The scars on your back…you cut them off.”

“Maze did, actually, with her demon blades.”

“Lucifer…”

“I got them back.  When I woke up in the desert…I woke up with my wings.”  Before Lucifer could continue, Chloe’s walkie crackled to life.  Lucifer took the opportunity to move around the room and up the stairs to the window where he’d broken in earlier.

 _“Chloe!”_ Daniel’s voice called through the speaker, _“Chloe! Are you and Lucifer alright?  What happened to that bastard?”_   Chloe clicked the ‘TALK’ button on the walkie and responded.

“He’s dead, Dan.  Marcus is dead.  It was a trap and he tried to kill us.  He shot me in the vest, but then Lucifer saved us, he fought back.  We’re both okay though.”

_“I’m glad you two are okay.  Units have been dispatched to your location.  Hang tight, we’re coming to you.”_

“Copy.”  Chloe clipped the walkie back to her belt and looked back at Lucifer.  As always, the Detective was the most astute person in the room.  He was going to miss her smile.  “What are you doing?”

“I told you I was going to tell you the truth about me”, Lucifer said, ignoring her query.  His true face was still showing, he could feel it.  “That I was going to tell you the truth about my feelings for you.”

“Lucifer, you--”  He held up a hand to stop her.

“Please, I need to get this out before everyone arrives.”  Lucifer took a deep breath, “I love you Chloe Jane Decker.  I don’t know how long it’s been, but probably since we started working together.  I’ve never lied to you, just like I’ve repeatedly told you.  Yes, I’ve kept things from you, but most of those were for your safety.  Not showing you my true face early on, to prove that I was the Devil, that was just me being selfish.

“It’s as if the fires of Hell never touched me when I’m in your presence.  Like I’m back in the Silver City, before Dad forced my hand and Fell.  Mum always called me her Lightbringer and her Morningstar, but I just knew if I showed you how I _really_ am…I just knew I wouldn’t be bringing light into your life, I’d be taking it away…”  Chloe stepped forward, looking almost as if she were to lift her hand to his chest.  Lucifer was content that the last time he felt Chloe’s skin was when he was kissing her, he was going to miss that.

“You--”

“I will _not_ burden you will this…horrid visage any longer.”  Lucifer stepped closer to the broken window, “I’ve made arrangements so that you and the Spawn will be taken care of.  I’ll miss you Detective.”  He jumped from the window and spread his wings, flying up and away from the building.  All he could hear, besides the wind, was Chloe’s voice screaming his name and pleading for him to come back.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

His first order of business would be to stop at Lux to make sure the ownership papers and other things were ready to go to his lawyer.  The club would go to Maze and his assets would be evenly distributed amongst Chloe, Maze, Dr. Linda, and even Daniel, with some going into a special account for Beatrice’s college future.

Lucifer landed on the balcony of the penthouse and hurried inside.  He was surprised to find Linda sitting on the couch and Maze asleep next to her.  His demon appeared to have suffered through a terrible bout.  Linda must have treated her.

“Lucifer!”  Linda jumped up from the couch.  “Marcus was holding Maze.  Apparently, his plan was to pin Amenadiel’s murder on her.  Where’s Amenadiel?”

“He has ascended and returned Home”, replied Lucifer.  He stalked to the bar and poured a brandy for himself.  He saw his face still showing, so he took a deep breath and he returned to his dashing good looks.  Lucifer downed the glass in one big gulp.  “Charlotte’s dead.  Marcus shot her last night when he went to try and kill my brother.”

“No!”

“She saved Amenadiel’s life, she gave hers for his.  Somehow, he got his wings back and took her soul to Heaven.  He’s gone as well.  I found one of his feathers at the scene of Charlotte’s murder.”

“I know she wasn’t your mother anymore, but are you okay?  Did you and Chloe catch Marcus?  Oh my God…how is Dan?” Linda rambled.

“Daniel was distraught, but he wished to stay on the case to help catch Marcus.  And yes, Chloe and I stopped him.  The bastard shot the Detective, but she was wearing a protective vest, so she’s fine.  His men tried to kill us both then, most likely having been told by Marcus that I was now vulnerable with Chloe in the vicinity.  I protected us and took her away.”  Lucifer grabbed the brandy bottle a took a gulp, deciding to forego a glass.

“Took her away?  You flew her far enough, so you wouldn’t be hurt?”

“Of course.  Pierce still tried however.  Six shots as you can see”, said Lucifer, motioning to his chest where the evidence still lay.  Then he pointed to the slash on his arm.  “He had one of Maze’s demon blades.  Almost had me too.  Marcus is dead.”

“Good.”  Lucifer and the doctor turned to the couch, where Maze was waking from her injuries.  “I only wish I had been able to kill the asshole.  I tried, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to boss.  If I had been able to stop him, Charlotte wouldn’t be dead.”

“It’s okay Mazikeen.  He is suffering his eternal torment as we speak and I plan to make sure he suffers the worst I can come up with.”

“What are you talking about Lucifer?” Linda asked.

“He’s planning on going home”, said Maze, “Isn’t that right?”

“You’re welcome to come too Mazikeen.”

“What about Chloe?  How are you going to explain this to her?”  He took another drag from the bottle before answering.

“She saw my face.  She knows everything now”, he replied sadly, “And she wants nothing to do with me.”

“It is a lot Lucifer, for her to take in.  You have to understand and give her time”, said Linda.  “I could talk to her if you li--”

“NO!  I will not darken the Detective’s life any longer!” he yelled.  “Besides, you didn’t see how she looked at me.  After I explained everything that happened that she didn’t see and then she looked at his body, I saw fear in her eyes.  She _feared_ me, and I cannot go through that after what happened with you, Linda.  Not with Chloe.  Not with someone I love.”

“You love her?”

“You know I do.”  Lucifer looked over at Maze.  Under all her cuts and bruises, she looked angry.  “ _What_ , Mazikeen?”

“I’m not going.”

“I thought all you wanted was to go home.”

“I like it her Lucifer.  I have friends, like Linda and the rest of the Tribe”, she said.  “I won’t do what you’re about to do, I won’t abandon them and run away.  Who’s going to be there for your detective when you disappear?  Who’s going to answer her questions?  Only Linda and I will be able to…because you decided to be a coward.”

Lucifer’s wings unfurled and his true face came forward.

“YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE MAZIKEEN! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT AND NOT TRY MY PATIENCE BECAUSE I CREATED YOU THEREFORE I CAN DESTROY YOU!”  Linda, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument between the Devil and his demon, hid behind the couch.  Maze, however, just stood there, picking the non-existent dirt from under her fingernails.

“Are you done?” she asked, sounding bored.  “Just go.  Run away.  Linda and I will deal with _your_ mess.”

“Arrangements have been made for all of you.  I will see you again Mazikeen.”  Lucifer turned to Linda, who’d come up from behind the couch.  “I hope I never see you again Doctor.  May you rejoice in your eternal life in the Silver City.”

“You don’t have to go Lucifer.  Stay.  Stay and talk to Chloe.  She was probably just surprised, and wants you to explain everything.”

“Maybe, but I can’t risk that she never wants to see me again.  I couldn’t bear that kind of rejection, not from her.” 

Lucifer smiled at them both one last time and walked out onto the balcony once again.  He spread his wings and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic(?) conclusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie...I was genuinely surprised how much everyone loved the first part of this. I was a little stuck when I started it, so please forgive any mistakes or whatnot. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first. Now that I've dipped my toes in the proverbial pool of Deckerstar fic, I will definitely try it again...at a later date. I've got an OUAT story to finish and an Arrow fic to perfect before I even think of posting it.

By the time Chloe was able to get away from the precinct, it was late afternoon.  She asked Dan to watch Trixie and she’d be by to get her the next day.  Chloe jumped in her car and sped towards Lux.  When she arrived, she was surprised to see it wasn’t open for business like usual.  There were still employees around, so they let her in, and she got in the elevator to head up to the penthouse.

Once there, she found Linda and Maze sitting at the private bar drinking one of Lucifer’s favorite whiskeys.

“Where is he?” she asked.  Linda almost dropped her glass, but Maze seemed unfazed.

“Chloe?  We heard what happened, are you okay?” asked Linda.

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine.”  Chloe walked through the place and into Lucifer’s bedroom, which was as it always was, sans Devil.  “Where is he?”

“He’s gone”, said Maze as she took another sip.

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?!” cried Chloe.

“Lucifer came here after he left you at the loft.  I’ve never seen him so defeated, Chloe”, said Linda.  “He told us what happened with Charlotte and with Marcus.  Then he said you’d seen his face.”

“I know the truth, yeah.  It was a lot to come to terms with, to be honest.  God is real?  Angels too? And Heaven?”  Chloe took a seat on the piano bench in front of the other women.  “It’s a lot to process.  He made his declaration and before I could say anything, he flew off…which is _not_ something I thought I’d ever say.”

“Wait, what declaration?” asked Maze.

“He told me he loved me and then ranted about he brought pain and ruin to my life and he wasn’t going to do it anymore.  I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“I can’t help but feel like part of this is my fault”, replied Linda.

“You can’t blame yourself for Lucifer’s idiocies Linda”, said Maze.

“If I had reacted differently when he showed me the truth last year…maybe we could’ve have stopped him.”  Chloe grabbed Linda’s hand.

“Stopped him?” she asked, “Stopped him from doing what?”  Maze drained her drink.

“From going home…to Hell.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer wandered through the precinct bullpen to Ella’s lab.  He smiled as he saw looking into her microscope, hard at work.  He knocked lightly on the door jamb and walked in.

“Lucifer!  What’s up?”  Ella walked over pulled him into a hug, but this time, he didn’t stiffen and hugged her back.

“My dear Miss Lopez, how are you darling?”

“Um…fine?  It’s not like I haven’t seen you in a while.  I saw you yesterday.”

“Yes, well…I’ve a favor to ask.”

“Hit me.”

“I need to go out of town for a while, and I need you to keep an eye on something for me.  You’re the only one I’d trust with this.”

“Oooh.”  Ella clapped her hands together and started bouncing in place.  “Is it what I think it is?”

“Of course.  Like I said, I would trust no one else with my girl other than you.”  Lucifer reached into his jacket pocket and dropped the keys to the Corvette into Ella’s hand.

“Eeeeee!”  Ella pulled Lucifer into a hug once more.  “Thank you so much for trusting me with this.”

“Of course”, he replied.  He pulled away and adjusted his jacket.  “Anyways, I must be off.  Enjoy her Miss Lopez.”

“Bye Lucifer!”

He enjoyed Ella’s company.  Despite her constant jabbering about his Father and the rest of the family, he liked her and was grateful for Azrael sending her his way.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I’m never going to see him again.”  Chloe sat on the plush couch in the Lux penthouse, bent over and her head in her hands.  “I’m the worst.  I never believed him.  I dismissed everything he always mentioned about being the Devil or his Dad or Hell or demons…”

“He loves you Chloe.  The last person he loved, his Father, cast him out of Heaven for asking a simple question.  Our fear of rejection is nothing like his.  To put it simply though, he is scared.  He thinks himself selfish to choose to stay around you, despite who and what he is and sees himself as”, said Linda.

“He told me, the other day, right before we got the call about Charlotte…he said he was the Devil and I said that he wasn’t, not to me.  He knows I meant it, he knows I don’t care what or who he is”, replied Chloe.

“You just have to tell him.”

“How?!”  Chloe jumped up from the couch and started pacing, arm waving about.  “He’s gone, Linda!  He went back to Hell and I can’t follow him there.”

“He’s not in Hell”, Maze spoke up from her spot at the bar.

“What?”

“I said he hasn’t left the Earthly plane yet.  I’d feel it, because he created me to do his bidding and to protect him and know where he is at all times.  He’s still in LA.”

“Why didn’t you start off with that?!” cried Chloe.

“You needed to work through everything first.  I wasn’t going to risk you freaking out on him”, she replied.  “Like I said, I was meant to protect him.”

“Tell her where he is Maze, if you know”, said Linda.  Maze let out a bored-sounding sigh and rolled her eyes.

“Fine.  I quit as his demon bodyguard last year, and since then I haven’t been able to pinpoint the exact place he’s at.  Give me a second.”  Chloe and Linda watched as Maze shut her eyes and concentrated.  After a few minutes, Chloe started to get impatient; they needed to find him before he left.

“Anything?” she asked.

“All I’m getting is beach…which sucks, because duh.  Wait.  The beach he’s at isn’t the one where he burned his wings or where we appeared when we got here from Hell”, said Maze.  “This beach holds some sort of significance to him though, no idea why.”

“I know where he is!”

“Then why are you still here Decker?”  Chloe smiled and ran to the elevator.  “Good luck!” Maze called after her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lucifer would miss the sunlight.  And the moon and the stars.  And the cool breeze coming off the ocean. And the sound the waves made.  And everything about his life in the ironically named City of Angels.  But most of all, he was going to miss _her_.

Chloe Jane Decker made him believe he could be more than the Devil he’d been forced to become.  He could be happy with her, he knew it, but the possibility of rejection was too great and he didn’t want to end up hating her the way he hated his Father, who had done just that.

How many times since he partnered up with her had she ended up hurt?  It happened on the first case they ever worked on together.  There was everything that had happened with Malcolm, then she’d gotten poisoned by that doctor the year before, and now Marcus had tried to kill her.

When nighttime finally came, Lucifer was ready to go.  He threw off his jacket looked around before unfurling his wings.  Just as he was about to take off, however, the voice of an angel stopped him.

“Lucifer!  Wait!”  He turned to see Chloe running towards him, so he folded his wings away.

“What are you doing here, Detective?”  Lucifer did everything he could to look impassive in the face of his greatest fear.  “Come to make sure I’ve not stolen anything on my way home?”

“Drop the asshole act Lucifer.  I can see right through you.”

“Can you?  You didn’t when I told you who I was three years ago.”

“Come on.  You couldn’t expect me to believe you without proof.”

“You saw the things I could do.  When I threw that man through the window or every single time I drew out someone’s desires!”

“Okay, FINE!” Chloe yelled.  “Maybe I didn’t _want_ to believe it!  You know what humans see you as because it’s what we’re taught all our lives: the Devil is _evil_.  He’s meant to lead you to a life of sin and debauchery and whatever else.  It’s a common belief all over this world.  I didn’t want to believe because I didn’t want you to be evil!”

“I’m _not_ evil!” Lucifer retorted.

“I know that you idiot!”  Chloe ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath.  “Look. Finding out that the Devil is real opens a _very_ big can of worms.  That means God is real--”

“Unfortunately.”

“Can you not?”  Lucifer shrugged and waved his hand for her to continue.  “Anyways.  That means angels are real and Heaven is real and _Hell_ is real and everything I _never_ believed in…is **REAL**.  I’m only human, Lucifer, my brain can’t comprehend all that in the span of a few minutes after seeing your face.  You have to cut me some slack.”

“I was scared.  My own Father cast me out of the only home I knew, of the Silver City, for asking questions.  I loved Him with all my being and then he threw me into the pits and the rest of the family that I loved and who proclaimed to love me…they abandoned me, they forgot about me.  For millennia I was in darkness and lonely.”  Lucifer sat down in the sand.  “I couldn’t bear to have you do that to me as well.  Rejection from you?  That is not something I think I would be able to tolerate after everything I’ve had to endure.  That’s why I want to go back.”

Chloe dropped down next to him.  She stayed quiet for a few minutes while thinking of what to say.

“You should’ve waited, before making a decision about leaving Maze and Linda and Amenadiel and…”  Chloe paused.

“And you?” Lucifer asked.

“And me, yeah.”  They went silent once more for a few minutes, then Chloe continued.  “Do you remember what I told you a couple days ago?  After we solved that case?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and looked over at her. 

“After I told you that I was the Devil, again”, he said and they both laughed, “You said I wasn’t, not to you.”

“I still feel that way.  I can assure you that nothing you ever do will change that.  Will you have to do things because of who you are that won’t sit well with me?  Absolutely.  It may take a while, but I’ll understand.”

“You truly are a miracle Detective.”  Chloe playfully shoved him with her shoulder.

“Please, you’re only saying that because you like me.”

“Yes and no.  I’ll have to explain that to you another time.”  Lucifer smiled and looked.  He picked up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers.  They’d both been quiet for a few minutes when Lucifer reached over and took Chloe’s hand.  “Is this okay?”

“Of course.”  She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out over the ocean and the night sky.

“So we’re really going to do this?  _Us_?” he asked her quietly.

“Yeah.  Yeah, we are.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It finally occurred to Chloe to ask the question that had been poking at the back of her mind since earlier in the day.

“As the Devil, you have powers.”  It wasn’t a question.

“Many, yes.”  Lucifer turned to see that Chloe was biting her lip in thought.  “What is it my Detective?”

“Is one of your powers super speed?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Super speed.  You know, like Superman has the ability to run real fast.”  Lucifer burst out laughing and Chloe just crossed her arms and glared at him.  He took a deep breath before answering her.

“No darling, I absolutely do _not_ have super speed.”

“Then how in the hell--no pun intended--did you get from the loft to Lux and then to here so fast?”

“Technically, I flew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my work. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope all character portrayals were to everyone's liking and on point (that's what I worried about the most).  
> Let me know what you think, but don't be a jerk. I will not allow that here, and will not let it drive me away people have done to Kelly Marie Tran and others (really? I was EXTREMELY disappointed in the Star Wars fandom).  
> Rant over...anyways. Drop me a line letting me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a note telling me what you think. Like I said, it's my first go at fic from any of my other fandoms...be gentle.


End file.
